


Zevran Falls in a Hole

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran wrenches his knee and the Warden has to get him back to camp.  It's fun for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zevran Falls in a Hole

Zevran is enjoying a pleasant walk back to camp.  Forests are not his favorite place, but anywhere where he can watch the beautiful Grey Warden is a place where he can find something to enjoy.  His feelings for her are confusing, but sometimes they feel good, and she is exquisitely beautiful.

He’s too focused on the gentle curve of her back and the way her hair looks particularly vibrant-red in the bright sunlight, and he doesn’t see the hole in the ground.  With a muffled cry, Zevran gets his leg stuck, falling down.  There’s a sickening pop from his knee that sends pain radiating up and down his leg.  

Before he can even think about getting up, there’s a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Sereda asks.  

The concern in her voice is palpable and it throws him for a loop like it always does.  She cares about him, genuinely.  Not because he’s a useful tool, but because he’s a person and she cares about people.  Sometimes, he suspects she cares about him even more than she cares about most people.  

It’s something totally foreign to him.  He ought to consider her weak for her caring, but he’s never been able to consider her anything but strong.

“Yes, yes,” Zevran assures her with a smile. “I’m perfectly fine, simply trying to find a new angle to admire you from.”

“Don’t tell me you’re getting bored?” Sereda asks, joking.

“Of course not!” Zevran says, offended.  He can’t imagine being bored with Sereda.  “I simply like to change things up sometimes.”

Sereda smiles and shakes her head.  “Well, be careful, alright?”

“I will try,” Zevran says as gets up with her help.

Standing is ridiculously painful, his knee only barely willing to hold any weight.  Sereda is still looking up at him in concern, but he smiles at her reassuringly.  He doesn’t want her to worry about him.  She has better things to do.

As good as he is at hiding his pain, he can’t make his leg hold his weight normally.  So he starts to limp down the path, keeping silent.

“Zevran, stop,” Sereda says, watching him with a frown.  “You’re clearly in a lot of pain.”

“As you well know, my luscious Grey Warden, I certainly enjoy a little pain,” Zevran says.  

“You’re not being tied up and spanked before I get you off, Zevran.  You hurt your knee,” Sereda says, shaking her head and crossing her arms.   “Let me help you.”

“Either way, we must return to camp,” Zevran says.  “I can walk perfectly fine, do not worry.”

“We’re not too far from camp.  I could carry you,” Sereda says.  

Oh, now that’s a thought.  A very appealing thought.

“You could?” Zevran asks, intrigued.  

“You’re not a heavy person, Zevran.  I can’t promise a comfy ride, but it’ll hopefully be better than walking on that knee,” Sereda says.   

Zevran’s face breaks out in a genuine grin.  “Carried in your strong arms?  I cannot imagine a more comfortable ride.”

“We’ll see what you think after we get going,” Sereda says.

With no more preamble, she scoops him up.  He drapes his arms around her shoulders, snuggling against her.  From here, he can watch her beautiful face, which is always a welcome sight.  Even if her brow is furrowed and the tension in her face is overwhelming.

It only takes a minute before Sereda’s worried face twitches towards a smile.  It’s a quick smile at first, but then she’s laughing and smiling and looking over him with a blush on her face.  That’s his favorite look in all of Thedas, and he’s the only one who puts it on her face.  Possibly the best thing he does.  The best thing he’s ever done.

“You’re staring!” Sereda exclaims, laughing.

“Can you blame me?  You are exquisitely beautiful,” Zevran says.  “And from here, I can admire you easily.  There is very little else I can do, in fact.”

Sereda sighs and shakes her head.  “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, at least.”

“Of course!  What’s not to enjoy?” Zevran says.

Sereda shakes her head again.  

Zevran watches her contently.  Despite the fact that she’s carrying a full grown man, she’s not straining at all.  She’s carrying him with the utmost ease, and it’s turning him on.  As unpleasant as wrenching his knee is, it’s definitely worth it.

“I knew that you were strong, my dear Warden, but this is incredible,” Zevran says.  

“You honestly don’t weigh that much.  You might be taller than me, but you’re so thin,” Sereda says, adjusting her hold on him a little.  “I could carry you around all day.”

“Ooh,” Zevran says.  “Don’t tempt me.”

“How is your knee feeling?” Sereda asks, rolling her eyes.  

“Trust me, this is very enjoyable,” Zevran says.  “I have never enjoyed an injury more.”

Sereda’s face softens.  “I’m glad you’re not in too much pain, at least.  It sounded bad.”

Zevran presses his lips against her shoulder.  “You shouldn’t worry about me.”

Sereda examines him closely, and Zevran feels much more exposed than when they’re naked together.  Her eyes are more piercing than anyone he’s ever met.  

It almost makes him uncomfortable; he’s gotten this far in life by being mostly overlooked, except for when he draws attention to himself on purpose.  He can control people’s perception of him, and he values that power.  That’s about as much control as he’s ever gotten over his own life, and she takes it away without trying, without even knowing.  The only reason why she doesn’t make him completely uncomfortable is because he knows that she’s not doing it on purpose.  He also trusts her not to use whatever she sees to hurt him.

“Of course I’m going to worry about you, Zevran,” Sereda finally says.  “You’re part of the team and we’re friends.  I care about you.”

Zevran swallows hard.  He doesn’t understand why that makes his stomach so fluttery.  It’s a pleasant feeling, but one that he’s not supposed to be capable of feeling- the Crows saw to that.  

“You have the whole world to worry about,” Zevran says softly.  Sometimes it’s hard to keep up the purely flirty, disinterested demeanor with her; she’s one of the few people that it’s ever a facade for.  “Don’t add to that.”

The surprise on her face pleases him.  It’s good to know that she doesn’t see every little thing that happens in his head, even though he’s sure she sees enough.  

“I know what’s important and what’s not, don’t worry,” Sereda says, giving him another once over.

Anyone else, and Zevran would assume that they were following his advice and not worrying about him.  Not his dear Warden, though.  She’s telling him that he’s important.

That’s not something he has a quick, witty answer for, so he lays his head against her shoulder, enjoying the ride.  Even in the midst of his internal turmoil, he can appreciate a good ride when he’s given one.

When they arrive at camp, Sereda calls out for Wynne and their various companions poke their heads out to see what the commotion is.  He grins at each of them, enjoying the attention.

They must be quite the sight.  She’s so small yet carrying him with the utmost ease; he’s perched happily in her arms as if he belongs there.  

“What happened?” Wynne asks, looking at him disapprovingly.  She always looks at him disapprovingly, even when he hasn’t said anything.  

“He wrenched his knee and now he can barely walk,” Sereda says.  “Can you help him, please?”

“And how did he do that?” Wynne asks.

“I was admiring the beauty of our fair Grey Warden, and I failed to notice a hole in the ground,” Zevran says, shrugging.  “What can I say?  I am easily distracted by such things.”

“Isn’t one of your duties to watch for traps?” Alistair chimes in with a raised eyebrow.  “And you fell in a hole?  That’s not comforting, especially since we’re always with Sereda when you’re supposed to find traps.”

“Ah, but the beautiful Grey Warden did not fall in a hole,” Zevran points out.  “I would have noticed something that threatened her safety, I assure you.  To allow such beauty to come to harm would be indefensible.”

“And the rest of us?” Alistair asks.

Zevran laughs.  “Do not worry, Alistair.  I enjoy your rugged handsomeness as well, so I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

Alistair blinks.  “Thank… you?”

“You are welcome, my friend,” Zevran says, grinning.

Wynne clears her throat.  “If you’re done, I’d like to get this over with.”

Zevran sighs.  “But I’m enjoying this immensely.  The fair Grey Warden is so strong.  If I can walk again, then I won’t have any excuse to have her carry me.”

Sereda laughs, which given his position vibrates him gently.  “I’m sure that one of us will be able to find another excuse to have me carry you.  But I’d really prefer that you not be in pain.”

“Then, for you, I’ll let Wynne work her magic and heal my knee,” Zevran says, batting his eyelashes at her.

“Thank you,” Sereda says, smiling at him.

“Now that you’ve settled that, can I  _ please _ work?” Wynne asks with a put upon sigh.

“Yes,” Zevran says, nodding.  “You and your bountiful bosom can do your amazing work.”

Wynne sighs again and mutters something under her breath.  It only takes a second before he feels the pain seeping out of his leg.

Sereda sets him down, helping him to his feet.  Her hands are on his hips and she looks up at him questioningly. 

“How’s your knee?” Sereda asks.  

“Much better.  Thank you, Wynne,” Zevran says.  

Wynne just rolls her eyes and goes back to sit near the fire.  

“Thank you for carrying me back to camp, my dear Warden,” Zevran says, bowing a little. 

“My pleasure,” Sereda says, laughing at his formalness.

* * *

A few days pass, trudging through the countryside of Ferelden.  Honestly, Sereda doesn’t understand why everything is so far apart up here.  There are a lot of problems in Orzammar, but at least you can walk the whole thing in a few hours.  

“My beautiful Warden,” Zevran says by way of greeting as he steps beside her.

“My handsome assassin,” Sereda replies, smiling up at him.

“My leg is quite sore,” Zevran says with more happiness than a sore leg deserves.

“You sound happy about that,” Sereda says, wondering what his game is.

“I was hoping that you could ease my pain,” Zevran says.  

He’s limping unconvincingly beside her, clearly faking it.  She suspects that if he actually wanted to feign a limp, she wouldn’t be able to tell that he was pretending.

“You want another ride,” Sereda says, thinking back to a few days before when Zevran hurt his leg.  

“If you’d rather I continue along in pain, I understand,” Zevran says, batting his eyelashes.

She doesn’t reply, just scoops him up easily.  He’s so light that she’s pretty sure she could carry him all the way to Denerim without breaking a sweat.  Part of her is very tempted to try, especially when he drapes his arms around her shoulders and nuzzles her cheek.  

“I’ll be glad to ease your pain,” Sereda murmurs, holding him a little closer.

Zevran presses small kisses against her neck, apparently heedless of the irritated noises their other companions are making.  “Thank you, my dear Warden.”

“You know, it’s really in your best interest not to make me weak in the knees,” Sereda points out.  “Considering I’m carrying you and all.”

“Ah, I have faith in you and your resilience,” Zevran says, tracing her ear with his fingertip idly.  “You do manage to reject me every time that I try to convince you to stay in your tent in the morning.”

Sereda laughs.  “That’s because we have to break down camp or get ready for whatever problems we’re dealing with that day.  Trust me, I’d rather stay in the tent with you.”

Zevran pouts at her.  “I’ve been able to convince many important people to stay in bed for another round, and I only had one night to work my magic on them.  And yet!  Here you are, immune to my charms.”

Sereda shrugs, trying not to jostle Zevran too much.  “No worries, I’m not immune to your charms at all.  You are a very tempting man.  But I’ve usually got an awful lot to do.”

Zevran sighs, part mocking and part serious.  “You carry the world around on your shoulders.  Succumbing to my charms every once in awhile would be good for you.”

It’s funny that he thinks that she doesn’t succumb to his charms, considering how Zevran ends up in her tent every night.  Considering they don’t even always have sex anymore, just snuggle up close.  Considering how she’s carrying him around now, just because she likes to be close to him.  Considering how she’s pretty sure that she is falling in love with him, at the most inopportune time of her life.

“The only thing that I’m carrying around is you, Zevran,” Sereda says, with a slight laugh.  One day, maybe that’ll be true.  “And you’re light as a feather.”

That much is true.  Even when she’s trying to sort through her own agonizing feelings, he’s still one of the best parts of her life.  He still makes her happy.

Zevran blinks slowly, like he’s weighing his next words, and she wonders what he might say.  There are so many things he could say that would destroy her, or change everything, or soothe her spirit.  But then his face melts into an easy smile and she knows it won’t be anything Thedas-shattering.  

That’s good because now isn’t the time.  That’s disappointing because it will never be the time.

“What a pretty package I am, yes?” Zevran asks, shaking his head so his glorious golden hair tickles her.

“Beautiful, funny, and deadly,” Sereda comments.  “A wonderful package.”

“I’m glad you enjoy me so,” Zevran says, kicking his legs idly.

“If you want, I’ll carry you all the way to Denerim,” Sereda says with a grin.  

And beyond, she doesn’t say.  Because she doesn’t want to scare him.  

“It’s a deal, my dear Warden,” Zevran says.  His chin is on her shoulder now, so he’s watching everyone else.  It also means that his hair keeps tickling her.  

“I’ll hold you to it,” Sereda says.

**Author's Note:**

> There miiiiiiiiiiiiiiight be another part when they're older and wiser, but this is complete as it is.


End file.
